


Before they close

by val_newtmas



Series: Newtmas Oneshots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Hurt/comfort kinda?, M/M, Worried Newt (Maze Runner), first I love you, newt kinda slaps thomas but its all in good love, nvm guys i don't think I'm getting good at tags anymore, the doors are closing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_newtmas/pseuds/val_newtmas
Summary: 5:53Pacing around nervously, he decided he should start actually running for his life instead of freaking out. He was still about a 15 minute run away from the glade.Not so bad right?Except the doors close at 6:00.On the dot.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Newtmas Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077542
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: Pieces of Newtmas





	Before they close

**Author's Note:**

> Im back with another one shot because i just can't stay away from these two little beans :) enjoy this trashy story and as always, kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated hehe.

Thomas needed to make it back before the doors closed. He knew that if he didn't, he would be stuck for the night and from what he's heard, no one survives a night in the maze.

He also had an over protective and loving boyfriend on the other side of those walls that would skin him alive if he ever came back with no time to spare. Both boys didn't like close calls but looking down at his watch, Thomas' eyes almost fell out of their sockets. ****

5:53

Pacing around nervously, he decided he should start actually running for his life instead of freaking out. He was still about a 15 minute run away from the glade.

Not so bad right?

Except the doors close at 6:00.

On the dot.

He was now, not only going to have to run like he was being chased by a griever, but he was also going to face a very angry Newt. 

Suddenly he was starting to think that maybe getting trapped in the maze would be the better alternative. A pissed off Newt was something he probably should never want to see.

Nevertheless, with one last breath of air, he starts sprinting.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

This could not be happening right now.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

Thomas, his Tommy, wouldn't do this to him.

There has to be a reason why he isn't back yet. Maybe he got lost? Found a griever? Didn't realize the time?

...Didn't want to come back to him?...

He checked the wristwatch he got from Minho and the time read 5:57.

Normally Minho would be in the maze with Thomas but after he sprained his ankle tripping over a rock in the maze, the keeper was on mandatory bedrest.

This was his boyfriends first time in the maze alone and he was about to be trapped inside that horrid place. The only person who has been able to give Newt hope after all these years. The face that he looked forward to seeing every morning and night. The beautiful soul that was his boyfriend was about to die. In the maze. Alone.

Tears welled up in Newts eyes as he started to hear the rumbling sound, signaling the doors were starting to close.

As they were about 1/4 of the way there, he saw a silhouette at the end of the corridor. Thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, he stepped closer to get a good look.

It was Thomas.

He could make it if he really tried and sprinted.

"Tommy come on!!"

At this point, most of the gladers were in a big semicircle around the entrance, shouting motivations at the runner .

As he got closer and closer, Newt realized he might just make it.

He felt many emotions at once as he hurriedly wiped the tears streaming down his face.

Hopefulness.

Worry.

Helplessness.

Anger.

Definitely anger.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

As he was about to make it, Thomas saw something he would do anything to never have to see again.

His angels face was the most broken he had ever seen it. With tear stains on his red and overly wiped cheeks, his expression held a look of uttermost heartbreak that it almost made Thomas stop in his tracks.

Well, he would have if he weren't fighting for his life right now.

Back to that.

As he approached the final steps into the glade he realized in order to make it back he was going to have to slide in sideways.

Turning to the right, he slipped his way inside the glade just as the doors slammed closed behind him.

As he collapsed in an exhausted heap on the floor, he couldn't help but hear the comments and cheers all around him.

"Thats our boy!!"

"You did it Thomas!"

"Not bad for a greenie I guess."

He soon found enough strength to stand up and make his way further into the glade.

What he was not prepared for was the hot, hard slap that he felt across his cheek. Who would have done that and why?

The shocker though was who the hand belonged too.

Newt.

His favorite blonde who, as far as Thomas could tell, was fuming.

"Newt, what?! What was that for..."

Thank god everyone had gone and left the couple in privacy because what came next was not something that needed to be shared with everyone.

"ARE YOU BLOODY JOKING?? I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU ALMOST DIDN'T MAKE IT. YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN STUCK OUT THERE, FOR THE NIGHT, LEAVING ME HERE ALL ALONE! DO YOU REALIZE HOW IMPORTANT YOU'VE BECOME TO ME?? I REALLY LIKE YOU. HELL, I EVEN LOVE YOU AND IF YOU LEFT ME I WOULD NEVER BE OKAY AGAIN!" 

Newt clutched on tightly to the brunettes shirt as he muffles his sobs into Thomas' shoulder while holding him close.

Thomas thought he must have heard wrong.

"You..you love me?"

"Yeah you bloody idiot and I'm sorry if you don't love me back but-"

"No I do, trust me," he pulls away from the embrace to receive the kiss Newt had planted on his forehead, "I love you Newt."

"Thank god because you are not getting cuddles tonight after what you just pulled."

They both knew they were DEFINITELY cuddling tonight but Thomas knew it was good to let Newt believe he was right.

He also knew that he must have said that out loud because he felt a playful smack on his arm, a brief but fluttering kiss to his lips, and then, "I heard that! But you're not wrong."

This would never get old.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open! I hope you guys liked this and didn't think it was that bad :P I'll try and get a one shot out before my break is over, we'll see :) hope you all have a good day/night!


End file.
